


Together We're the Stars

by linnydefensesquad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After Hogwarts, F/F, Femslash, Flashbacks, Girl Power, HP femslash, Hogwarts, Holyhead Harpies, Lovely, Quidditch, Unfinished, Wizarding World, bisexual Ginny, harry potter femslash, linny - Freeform, lunny, pansexual luna, ravenclaw/gryffindor, self discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linnydefensesquad/pseuds/linnydefensesquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny is engaged. To Harry. And while all this may sound great, she's not sure she still loves him. Despite her best efforts, Ginny can't stop thinking about her old flame from her Hogwarts years, a certain dreamy-eyed marvel by the name of Luna.</p><p>Now, as Ginny heads off to play with the Hollyhead Harpies, Ginny may have to confront her heart head on and discover what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Harpies Arrive

Harry's vibrant green eyes were burning into mine. I watched his shoulders rise and fall in an angry pattern as we both stood silently, watching one another. His glasses caught the sunlight, temporarily blinding me, and I took that opportunity to look away.

"So...what? That's it? We're not getting married?" The fire in his voice wounded me like I'd been scalded. But still, I didn't look up.

The suitcases sitting on the grass by my feet seemed ominous, like a reminder that I only had a little bit of time left to fix this.

"I just know that long distance relationships...they're hard. Usually impossible. And you know what? I remember a time when you broke up with me when you left!" I knew it was an unfair jab even as I said it.

"Are you serious, Ginny? You and I both know that I broke up with you to protect you! I was keeping you safe!" His voice was growing louder, betraying the hurt I knew he was feeling.

I didn't want to hurt him. Really, I didn't. But over the last few months...something had changed.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't fair." I was talking too quietly, very unlike my usual tone, but I didn't want to be loud then. I didn't deserve to be loud.

"Why won't you just tell me what this is about? Going "on break" while you're away is almost the same as being in a long distance relationship. So why? Why do you want this?"

I opened my mouth to reply, then closed it again. Should I tell him the truth? Lie? What lie would even cover all of this? Guess that means it has to be the truth.

"Haven't you felt it?"

"What?" He demanded.

"We've been...drifting." I looked up at him, waiting for some sign of understanding. None came. "Over the last three or four months, right after you proposed, I guess, something changed between us. We don't talk easily anymore. We can't just sit together without feeling uncomfortable. We had a conversation about the weather the other day, Harry! The _weather_!" 

He was shaking his head furiously, refusing to meet my eye now. "No, that's just because we've been togther for a while. Relationships get...not boring, that's not it. They get a bit used up. It's normal."

"My parents were never "used up." Ron and Hermione are never "used up." Harry, I think there's a difference between being familiar with someone and drifting apart." So that was it. Everything was out, all my cards on the table, well...all but one. I felt vulnerable. 

There was a long pause before Harry spoke. "You don't want to be with my anymore." It wasn't a question.

"That's not it," I said hurriedly. "I just think we need some time apart, time when we're not even togther technically, so that we can think about our relationship." 

"But...we're engaged." The sadness in every word hurt me far more then his anger.

"I know." I let out a long sigh. "I know. Let's just stop being engaged for a little while." There was so much more I wanted to say. I wanted to say that I was sorry, that I felt like a monster, that I would never want to hurt him. I wanted to tell him that even if I didn't love him, he was still one of the most important people in my life and I didn't want to lose him. I said none of those things.

Instead, like a total asshole, I said, "You should probably hold onto this." I started to wriggle the engagement ring off my finger.

"No. No, please. Keep it with you and whenever you look at it, promise that you'll think about me. Promise that you won't count me out." 

"I promise." I replied instantly. It was the least I could do, right?

The sound of a far off engine broke the resulting silence between us. Time was up.

We both turned and looked up into the sky where a poison green bus was growing closer and closer. Before long I could see the yellow symbol of a talon on the side of the travel bus.

The Hollyhead Harpies had arrived.

I looked back at my now ex-fiancé and our humble cottage in the country next to The Burrow. Harry watched me with restrained heartbreak. As I looked at him, I heard the bus touch down upon the ground behind me. 

"Weasley!" A voice bellowed and I turned to see the speaker.

A buxom, sturdily built woman stood in the doorway of the bus with a clipboard and a quill, wearing a long green robe. 

"That would be me." I responded. 

"Great, I'm Coach Carmela. Not a lot of time to chat right now, got a lot of other players to pick up. Grab your bags and get on. Please." She added like it was an afterthought.

"Here let me help." Harry said without hesitation. Sometimes I can't believe what a good person he is. It just made eveything harder.

"Thanks, I think I got it though." I picked up my suitcases but I didn't walk away. Not yet.

"No matter what, you mean a lot to me." I said finally.

"Well..." He said slowly. He wasn't looking at me again. "I guess that's something."

There didn't seem to be anything left to say. So I walked away. Just like that. Who knew changing your life completely could be that easy.

I climbed onto the bus and Coach Carmela stepped aside for me to pass. As I expected, the bus was huge on the inside and filled with small rooms, most of which had a girl in it and a name plate on the wall.

"Pick a room and make yourself comfortable!" The coach called after me. 

I picked the first seemingly available room and my name materilaized on the name plate as I walked in.

Alone as I could get, my mind was consumed with the one thing I didn't tell Harry. The person that I couldn't stop thinking about since Harry proposed to me. I had thought I was over her, but it would seem my heart had other plans.

Damn it, Luna.


	2. Hogwarts Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks to Ginny's third year...

I met Luna in my first year. The absolute beginning of my first year. Specifically, the boats on our way to Hogwarts castle.

I was scared but I was trying not to show it. She saw right through me. Luna didn't say anything as I blathered on and on about how unafraid I was, but I could tell she knew. 

When the boats stopped at the shore I felt sick. My stomach was doing summersaults, my head was pounding. I was so nervous; I didn't know if I was going to make it to the castle.

Just when I thought my life at Hogwarts was over before it had begun, I felt a hand, small and cool to the touch, slip into my own. I looked up to find her wide, dreamy eyes glued to my own. 

When I looked into her eyes, I felt like I could take on the world.

After that, she was sorted into Ravenclaw and I into Gryffindor and we didn't see much of each other. In fact, it would be two years before I spoke to her again. We didn't avoid each other on purpose, it was just tricky with conflicting schedules and different houses. I would see her in the hall sometimes or in classes we had together and smile at her. She always smiled back, but magnified. It was like she was so grateful for those little smiles that she just lit up.

Looking back, I feel awful. I wish I had gotten closer to her those two years. Now I know how hard they were for her. Now I know how alone she was.

In our third year, everything changed.

I was seated directly behind her and a few other Ravenclaws in charms and that was when I learned she was bullied.

The classmates she was sitting with were tormenting her. They called her "Loony" and made fun of her whenever she commented on anything strange. And Luna...she just bore it.

Honestly, I thought she didn't even know they were making fun of her. 

Luna was patient and sweet. I was not. 

I was the first one out of class that day, but I waited outside in the corridor. As soon as I saw them leaving, I struck. That was the first time I used my trusty bat-bogey hex. 

The bullies ran away screaming with bats flapping out of their nostrils, leaving Luna, watching me with admiration. 

"That was a very well executed hex." She informed me as the rest of the class past warily. 

"Thanks," I tucked my wand back into my robes, feeling more than a little proud. "I read about it and it seemed very...creative."

"You're not scared anymore. You were scared." She took a step forward, fixing me with those eyes. _Those eyes_. They could hold galaxies and maybe they did.

"I was scared. In the boats, you mean? Yes, I was."

"But not anymore." She continued, taking yet another step forward.

"I suppose not." I agreed, smiling.

She smiled too, and it was a smile that lit up every aspect of her face. In that moment, I thought to myself how beautiful she was.

"I'm glad you're not scared, Ginny. You deserve to never be scared." The sincerity in how she said something so peculiar surprised me. I couldn't help but laugh.

At first I worried that she might think I was laughing at her, but then she started to laugh too. We both laughed together and before long we were cracking up with tears running down our faces. There was nothing funny, but sometimes...

Sometimes, I think you just need to laugh. Especially when you meet someone worth laughing with.


	3. Cleo

As I lay back onto the twin bed that took up most of my new room on the Harpies bus, I felt the wheels lift of the ground.

Everything was changing now. I knew I should look out the window and...I don't know, wave? I should've done something at least, but I didn't move.

A few minutes later, it was too late. Harry was gone, or I was gone. Before all of this happened, Harry had made plans to come to almost every game The Harpies had scheduled, but now I had no idea if he would still be there.

Although someone else would.

I opened a secret compartment in one of my suitcases that had been locked by magic to only open to me, and I took out a stack of letters.

The stationary was all bright colors and wild prints, with loopy writing scrawled across the pages. I brought the letters up to my nose and took in the familiar scent of lavender and vanilla. The scent of Luna.

One of her most recent letters, the one on top, was already worn and wrinkled by my hands. I had received it the day after Harry proposed to me. When he proposed, something snapped inside me and I couldn't shake the feeling that eveything was wrong. Then I recieved Luna's letter and her voice shone through in every word reminding me of the permanent bond we shared. And I missed her.

But somehow it was more than that. It was like I had always missed her since the first day we were apart, maybe even before that, and I had no idea. I pushed down the pain and the sadness, told myself it wasn't there, but the moment I got her letter, it burst forth. I had missed her the whole time.

That's what made me feel like a monster the most. Harry and I hadn't just grown apart or drifted or anything else that I told him. We were great until one day, we weren't. And it was my fault.

"Hey Red, you want Bertie Bott's?"

The voice shook me out of my daydreams and in a state of panic, I shoved the letters back into their compartment and looked up.

 _"Okay..."_ The girl standing in my doorway said. "That was weird but I don't care enough to ask about it."

She was hot.

There's just no way around that fact. She was one of those people that exude attractiveness. Her hair was electric, bleached blonde, cut in a layered pixie cut. Her eyes were amber and piercing. Her nose turned up at the point just the right amount. A caramel layer of freckles graced her nose and cheek bones without being overpowering. She was tall and lean, well muscled, with legs that went on and on and on...

Yeah, she was hot.

"Sorry," I said, finally finding my voice. "I was just, uh...you know what? It doesn't matter." I laughed dismissively.

She gave a sly smile, raising one perfectly arched eyebrow as she extended her box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans my way.

"The names's Cleo. Want some or what?"

I reached in and grabbed what I hoped were safe choices. "I'm Ginny. New chaser."

"Nice to meet you, I'm gonna call you Red." Cleo informed me, inspecting the box and pulling out a red bean. "That was Harry Potter seeing you off, right?"

Like it was taking a cue, the lime colored bean that I had popped in my mouth turned sour. 

"That was him." I admitted, choking down the candy.

"I heard you two are engaged..." She leaned in a bit, fixing me with her amber eyes. She was probably just trying to get the latest gossip out of me, but I didn't really care.

"We're not technically engaged right now. We were, and maybe we will be again when I get back, but not right now." I expected to feel awful when I said it out loud, but for some reason, it felt freeing.

"Ah, I see...makin' sure you can get some while your away." Her smile, slyer than ever, played around the corners of her mouth and her eyes sparkled mischievously.

"It's not like that!" I said quickly, but I couldn't quite manage to be embarrassed. Shit, I think I was even smiling.

"Whatever you say, Red," Cleo relented, walking back to my doorway. "But I tell you what: You're just about my type so if you ever want some zero commitment fun...well, I'm right next door." 

She crunched down on the red candy bean, and exhaled. "Ooh, chili pepper...that's hot."

With a wink and a wave, she was gone, leaving me wide eyes and open mouthed and reluctantly thinking that I might enjoy taking her up on her offer.


	4. The Hogwarts Library

The first time Luna and I got locked in the Hogwarts library for the night was a complete accident...the dozens of times after that, not so much.

We were studying for a potions exam late one night and we happened to be in a hidden back corner. Madam Pince had no idea we were still inside when she turned out the lights and locked the doors.

Fun fact: They didn't always lock the library doors at night, then along came Harry.

Getting locked in the library was of the best things to happen to Luna and I, even though we didn't know it at the time. At first we used the time to our advantage, quizzing each other over potions and such, but soon enough, we were spilling secrets and laughing over silly things.

After that night, library sleepovers became our thing. We would pull out a book and pretend to be reading it whenever we wanted to signal to each other that it was a sleepover night, which I admit got a bit confusing when one of was actually reading.

The night I remember the most clearly was in my fourth year. Umbridge was on the rise and we all felt a bit creatively caged, Luna more than anyone.

She sat under a back window, illuminated by a stream of moonlight, turning her dark blonde hair silver. Her eyes seemed to reflect the light back at me.

"You're the sun, you know." She said suddenly, casually, like it was nothing and everything all at once.

"Am I?" 

"Oh yes, definitely. You're warm and strong and powerful. You have a very warm aura, did you know?" She leaned forward on her crossed legs, peering deep into my eyes.

"I didn't, no. But I'm glad. It sounds like a nice aura to have." Everyone always thinks I'm humoring her when I say things like that. I'm not. Luna sees the world is ways no one else can. The world would be wise to listen.

"It's a very nice aura to have. It makes me happy when I'm with you. But then again, you make me happy in general." 

I couldn't help the smile that I felt creeping over my face. I closed my eyes, happy just to be in the moment with the girl that made my heart thump wildly. 

"You like girls and boys, don't you?"

My eyes shot open. I had never said it out loud or been confronted with it before. Bisexual. A word I had thought a thousand times but never tasted the sound on my lips.

"I...yes." I took a moment to catch my breath, then released the tention I had been carrying with me for longer than I cared to remember. "I'm bisexual, Luna. Does that bother you?"

She shook her head wildly. "No! No, no, no, I love you for it. Besides, I think I'm something similar."

My heart was beating way to fast. Had she just said she loved me? I had to calm down, I was going to explode soon.

"I was reading a book about these things in a muggle library-have you ever been to one? A muggle library? They're marvelous! So many interesting books..." Her voice trailed off.

"And this particular book?" I prodded gently, wrapping my arms around my knees to stop myself from shaking.

"Ah yes, right. This book listed all these different...orientations, I believed they called them. I liked the pansexual orientation. I think it fits me."

I furiously wracked my brain trying to remember the definition of pansexual. 

"To me it means that instead of loving for a gender or type, I just love." She said as if reading my mind as she cocked her head to the side, sending a cascade of silvery curls in front of one eye.

"So..." Could I even ask? I had to. "Girls? You could love a girl?"

"Mhmm, definitely!"

I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks and I felt a sudden urge, like nothing I'd ever felt before. I _had_ to act on it. In that moment, there was only one thing to do.

I kissed her.

It was everything I had imagined and yet, infinitely more. Her lips were so soft, so sweet. Her scent, lavender and vanilla, mixed into every breath I took. My fingers intertwined in her long, wild hair. And Luna? She wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me closer and closer until it felt as if we were one person and we had always been two halves of one whole waiting to find each other.

She drifted to sleep in my arms that night, but before sleep found her, she whispered in my ear:

"I'm the moon, you know." 

The next morning, after we escaped unseen from the library and began to attend our seperate classes, I noticed something floating my way along the halls.

It was an enchanted note that fluttered into my hand as soon as it caught up to me.

The note is my favorite all the ones Luna has ever sent me. To this day, it is the most wrinkled, most creased, most faded, most smudged, and most read. 

It said, in the most looping handwriting you can imagine:

 _You are the sun,_  
_I am the moon,  
Together We're the Stars_


	5. Teammates

I stare at the space where Cleo stood in my doorway long after she's gone. She was...forward.

Not that I really mind, I like honest people the best. Luna is always honest.

No. I can't keep focusing on her. What Luna and I had was incredible, the most real, most honest relationship I've ever had and I blew it.

Just like I'm blowing my relationship with Harry. I gave up everything for him. For years, he barely gave me a passing glance, so I moved on. But as soon as he showed interest in me, I was that young girl with butterflies in her stomach again. 

At first, what Harry and I had was great. Until it wasn't. Until I realized that the boy I had a crush on was in my head and the boy I was dating was not what I wanted. Harry is an amazing friend and so very important to me, but I can't manage to feel the way I once did about him. 

I nearly jump out of my skin as a pair of dark, almond shaped eyes appear in the space I'd been staring at. 

"Ooh, sorry," Says the girl the eyes are attached to as I laugh off the scare. "Sometimes I'm too quick and quiet when I move. You're the third person I've scared today." She admits, grasping her hands in front of her small frame.

"Well, I hope you're the seeker then," I tell her, still laughing as I stand.

"Seeker! Yes! I mean, yes, I am the seeker." She wrings her hands nervously but I notice her fingers are long and adept looking. Good hands for a seeker.

Good body too. She has to be under 5'1" and her build is narrow and toned. She must zip around like a bullet on the pitch. Her skin is a dark bronze and her raven hair is pulled up in a high, silky ponytail. 

"I'm Ginny, chaser, good to meet you." I say with a smile, extending my hand.

She takes it and shakes it a little too quickly. "Gabriella. You can call me Gabby."

"Cause you talk so much?" Says a tall, blonde girl, passing by my room. "I'm just messing with you, Ramirez!" She says as she picks the girl up from behind easily. The blonde swings Gaby from side to side and Gaby doesn't seem to know if she should be flattered or offended. 

"Hey there, I'm Dani Barlow." She shakes my hand without putting Gaby down and it doesn't seem to be a struggle for her. "But call me Barlow."

I swear to god this girl is a Greek goddess or something. She stands several inches taller than me, and I'm not short. She has more muscle mass than any of the other girls I've met so far, and her tanned skin makes her golden hair stand out even more.

"Hi, Ginny Weasley. You're strong." I say, because it's the only thing I can think of.

"Yes I am." She agrees, finally realeasing Gaby who looks like a child standing next to her. "You gay?" 

My eyes widen at the question. I put one hand on my hip and cock my eyebrow at her. "Why do you ask?"

"It seems like the Harpies recruiters have a knack for finding girls who like girls. I've only met one girl so far who said she isn't interested in the V and I'm pretty sure she's in the closet." Barlow leans forward and, like she's telling a secret, whispers, "I have excellent gaydar."

I can't help but laugh. Something about Barlow makes everything a little bit funnier. 

"I'm bi. I'll have a one night stand with a guy and then do his sister the night after." I whisper back, leaning in dramatically. 

"See, what did I tell you? The recruiters must have excellent gaydar too!" Barlow proclaims, leaning down to nudge Gaby in the ribs.

I see a white head look up from a lounge room down the hall after hearing Barlow's booming voice. Cleo. She smirk at me, making a V with her fingers on either side of her mouth and moving her tongue back and forth.

I quickly look back at Barlow and Gaby but not before they notice where my attention had gone. 

"You should do her." Barlow tells me with no hesitation. "She's hot."

"Yeah well, we'll see." And I feel like I'm admitting something. Maybe I am interested in Cleo...

I take Barlow and Gaby's arms and lead them down the hall. "Come on, introduce me to everyone else."

**Author's Note:**

> More to come!!


End file.
